Reviens
by Emmaliana
Summary: 3 ans se sont écoulés depuis la mort de Cell .... Que sont devenu la famille Brief ?[FIC FINIE]
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
« ... Aujourd'hui dans notre émission, nous recevons le grand champion du monde d'arts martiaux Hercule Satan qui a battu Cell il y a presque 3 ans... »  
  
- Quel charlatan ! Dit Bulma en éteignant la télévison de son grand salon.  
  
Elle s'en alla dehors fumer une cigarette. Sur le gazon de la grande proprieté de Capsule Corporation, se trouvait un petit garcon de 3 ans et demi jouant avec ses jouets, un homme en blouse blanche s'amusait a lui gigoter un nounours qui tirait la langue. Le petit garcon souriait et tapait dans se mains. Bulma sourit en regardant la scene attendrissante entre le grand père et son petit fils puis elle alluma sa cigarette. Elle croisa les bras et leva la tête vers le ciel, il faisait froid et le ciel se couvrait de plus en plus. La saison d'hiver n'allait plus tarder. Elle sentit s'aggripper à son jean des petites mains puissantes puis elle baissa la tete.  
  
- Moman... Dit le petit garcon avec une voix hésitante..  
  
Elle l'attrappa et le prit dans ses bras, elle inspira et expira une dernier bouffé de fumer de cigarette et l'ecrasa avant de l'envoyer plus loin. Les robots ramasseront le mégot quand il s'occuperont de la pelouse. Truncks posa sa tete sur son épaule et Bulma lui caressa la tete.  
  
- Bulma, il faut que j'aille au labo.  
  
- Salut papa.  
  
- Au revoir mon petit Truncks.  
  
Il lui caressa la tete et s'en alla vers un grand batiment de la proprieté. Bulma rentra toujours avec Truncks dans les bras et elle s'assit sur un grand fauteuil du salon ou les robots y passaient la poussiere. Ils resterent là tous les deux et Bulma caressait la petite tete lavande de son fils. Truncks ne dit rien et serra un peu plus fort sa mere comme s'il savait la peine qu'elle avait. Il lui ressemblait tellement... Il avait sa force, son caractere et il mangeait autant que lui... 3 ans qu'il était partit loin d'eux ne laissant aucun mot et ne donnant aucune nouvelle... Elle savait que la mort de son rival l'avait beaucoup affecté et elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de distance avec sa famille... Pouvait elle vraiment dire famille ? Il était toujours froid et cherchait sans arret a l'enerver, il l'ignorait et lui faisait des reproches des qu'il en avait l'occasion. Ils ne faisaient que se disputer mais pourtant Truncks etait né... Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais elle était sur de ses sentiments, elle n'avait jamais ressentit ca pour aucun autre homme, tout simplement elle l'aimait mais ne lui avait jamais avoué... Il lui manquait terriblement et elle s'inquietait souvent... Il était capable du pire, un jour il avait monté la gravité a fond pour pouvoir s'entrainer plus efficacement mais la salle ne supporta pas la puissance de celui ci et elle explosa, Bulma l'avait retrouvé a moitié mort et a son reveil elle n'avait pas arreter de lui faire des reproches mais qui signifiait son inquietude. Il pourrait tres bien en ce moment etre a moitié mort quelque part... Non elle ne devait pas penser a ca... Elle avait pensé a le chercher mais il n'aurait pas apprecier et elle ne voulait pas compliquer la situation... Il rentrera quand il semblera que c'est le bon moment. Truncks releva la tete.  
  
- Maman, je peux allumer la tél ?  
  
- Biensur mon cœur.  
  
Il parlait déjà si bien pour son age... Elle se leva et le déposa sur le canapé. Le petit bout de chou attrappa la télécommande et appuya sur les touches. Bulma l'observa un instant, Truncks s'était arreté sur une chaine d'informations et semblait vouloir écouté ce qu'il se passait au dehors de la proprieté de Capsule Corp. A presque 4 ans on a tendance a regarder les dessins animés mais Truncks non. Peut etre voulait il avoir des nouvelles de son pere ? Justement en parlant de lui, un présentateur parlait du dur combat mené contre Cell puis il passa une vidéo ou on appercut Cell et Sangoku...  
  
- Maman, c'est le pere de Sangoten ?  
  
- Oui mon cœur, repondit Bulma tout en regardant les images vidéos.  
  
Bulma soupira, voir son meilleur ami a la télé alors qu'il était mort,c'etait plutot dur à digérer. En plus, cet imbécile est mort sans savoir que sa femme attendait un deuxième enfant, le petit Sangoten qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux quand elle l'avait connu... Les images se brouillerent puis un garcon de 10 ans aux cheveux dorées apparut blessé mais un sourire de satisfaction s'affichait sur ses lèvres, Truncks sourit.  
  
- C'est Sangohan !  
  
Le petit garcon adoré le fils ainé de Sangoku et enviait Sangoten d'avoir un grand frere. Sangohan était un garcon tout a fait adorable qui n'aimait pas particulierement se battre, il le faisait surtout parce que cela faisait plaisir a son pere. Depuis la mort de Cell, il s'entrainait moins et se consacrait a ses études a la grande joie de Chichi mais Bulma savait pertinement qu'il pensait sans arret a son pere, ce héros qui s'est sacrifié pour la Terre. Les images de Sangohan disparurent et on vit a present Hercule Satan les bras levés en signe de victoire et la foule l'applaudissait. Bulma ne put s'empecher de soupirer d'ennui et remarqua que son fils faisait la meme chose, elle sourit. Il changea de chaine et tomba sur les dessins animés puis Bulma se leva pour aller dans la cuisine se servir un café.  
  



	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1  
  
Bulma était dans son laboratoire et donnait quelques coups de tournevis a une de ses inventions quand le sonnet de la porte d'entrée sonna. Elle posa son tournevis et sortit de son labo pour aller à la rencontre du visiteur. Un des robots avait déjà ouvert la porte et Bulma distingua une jeune femme blonde suivit d'un homme brun plus petit qu'elle.  
  
- Bonjour Krilin bonjour C18, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir !  
  
- Bonjour Bulma, lança joyeusement Krilin.  
  
- Salut, dit C18 d'un ton indifférent.  
  
Bulma les pria de la suivre au salon et demanda aux robots domestiques d'apporter quelque chose à boire. C18 et Krilin s'asseyèrent sur le canapé et Bulma en face d'eux sur un grand fauteuil.  
  
- Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ?  
  
- On voudrait te demander une faveur, dit Krilin sérieusement.  
  
- Plutôt un défi, dit C18.  
  
- Ne l'écoutes pas Bulma, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi.  
  
Bulma attrapa le jus de fruit que lui tendait un robot tout en regardant ses amis, confuse et attendant la suite. Krilin hésitait et trouvait pas ses mots mais C18 l'annonça franchement.  
  
- On voudrez avoir un enfant.  
  
- Oui, c'est ça, confirma Krilin.  
  
Bulma posa son jus de fruit sur la table basse et sembla réfléchir un moment. Krilin ne fut pas tranquille de ce silence et C18 regardait Bulma impatiente, cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
- J'ai déjà vu les plans du Dr Géro et je connais tes propriétés cyborgnétiques... Hm... Si tu n'étais pas à moitié humaine je dirai que c'est impossible.  
  
- Donc j'ai une chance, dit C18 avec un rare sourire de satisfaction.  
  
- Peut être mais il va falloir que je fasse plusieurs testes et expérimentations et que je t'analyse plus profondément, auras tu la volonté de subir tout ceci ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Demanda Krilin, inquiet.  
  
- Je ne peux pas dire qu'il n'y aucun risque, je serai assistée par mon père...  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Krilin tais toi ! Je veux être enceinte ! Je prend les risques, j'en ai vu d'autres !  
  
- D'accord...  
  
- Bien, j'en parle des ce soir a mon père et on commence quand tu veux C18.  
  
- Demain.  
  
- Bien, je pense que c'est faisable.  
  
Krilin but son jus de fruit et regarda sa femme qui avait l'air sur un petit nuage a sa manière bien sur, C18 avait un caractère ressemblant a celui de Végéta, ce qui parfois effrayé Krilin. Bulma observa le couple, C18 lui rappelé souvent la bataille contre les cyborgs puis celle de Cell et donc l'humiliation quand avait tiré Végéta, il n'avait pas encaissé le fait que C18 l'ai mis KO et aussi le fait qu'il avait été inutile contre Cell... Tout ceci couronné par la mort de son rival qu'il avait mal vécu... Elle soupira Krilin le remarqua.  
  
- Bulma ça ne va pas ?  
  
- Non Krilin tout va bien...  
  
- Tu es sûre ?  
  
- Oui je t'assure.  
  
- Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra, dit C18 comme si elle avait deviné à quoi elle pensait.  
  
- Qui ? Végéta ? Demanda naïvement Krilin.  
  
- Non l'idiot du village ! Dit C18, exaspérée par la demande de son mari.  
  
Bulma sourit, parfois Krilin lui rappelait Sangoku quand il parlait, ce dernier était très naïf ce qui à l'époque avait beaucoup énervé Bulma lors de leurs aventures à la recherche des Dragons Balls.  
  
- Désolé... Dit Krilin sans se rebeller.  
  
- Ce qui l'empêche de revenir, c'est son orgueil, tout comme moi au début quand Krilin avait demandé à Sheron de m'enlever la bombe... Quand il aura compris qu'il n'est pas seul sur Terre, il reviendra.  
  
- Ouais, le connaissant ça prendra longtemps !  
  
Bulma se força à sourire mais ça l'a chagriné plus qu'autre chose.  
  
- Ah ! Au fait en parlant de ça, l'autre jour j'ai senti une force incroyable mais moins incroyable que celle de Sangohan, je pense que c'était lui...  
  
- Merci Krilin mais ça ne m'aide pas.  
  
- Oui, tais toi un peu... Bon on va y aller, je dois faire du shopping...  
  
Krilin roula des yeux, le pauvre subissait la folie du shopping de sa femme. Ils se levèrent et Bulma les raccompagna à l'entrée A demain alors, dit Bulma.  
  
- A demain, dit C18.  
  
Bulma les regarda franchir le grand portail de la Capsule et ferma ensuite la porte d'entrée. Elle pensa aux paroles de C18 puis elle se dirigea vers son labo.

---  
  
Le soir venu, après le repas Bulma mit son père au courant et fut enjoué de la nouvelle, tout ce qui paraissait compliqué et presque difficile à réaliser son père le prenait sans hésiter. Elle l'admirait c'était un grand inventeur. Elle alla ensuite coucher son petit bout de chou, difficile à dire quand on sait que son père lui a léguer une puissance qui pourrait détruire d'un seul coup la Terre. Elle se demandait souvent si Truncks pensait à son père, il ne lui demandait jamais, ou il était, pourquoi il n'était pas là,... Il n'en parlait jamais et elle n'osait pas lui en parler. C'était plutôt bizarre, il faudra qu'elle le fasse un de ces jours. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre, Truncks était dans son lit et regardait les images d'un livre. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui embrassa le front.  
  
- C'est l'heure de dormir.  
  
- Oh ! Maman tu veux me lire ce livre...  
  
Il lui montra la couverture : Les apprentis samouraïs.  
  
- Il est tard Truncks, je te le lirai une autre fois.  
  
- Dommage...  
  
Il s'allongea entièrement dans son lit et sa mère le borda puis elle l'embrassa a nouveau sur le front. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre du petit prince des saiyens. Elle éteignit et s'apprêta à sortir quand son fils l'interpella.  
  
- Maman ?  
  
- Oui mon chéri ?  
  
- Est ce que je pourrais me battre un jour comme Sangohan ou papa ?  
  
Bulma frémit et alluma la lumière, son fils était assis et la regardait d'un air interrogateur.  
  
- Peut être, dit elle hésitante.  
  
Elle ne voulait pas voir partir son fils loin d'elle pour aller se battre pourtant si la Terre est en danger, il faudra toutes les forces possibles et Truncks n'en fera pas l'exception étant a moitié saiyen.  
  
- Je veux apprendre à me battre alors ! Dit il simplement.  
  
- Euh... Je ne sais pas qui pourrait t'apprendre...  
  
- Papa peut être...  
  
- Mon chéri, tu sais très bien que papa est loin...  
  
- Non il n'est pas loin ! Cria t il en la coupant.  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- Je sais c'est tout...  
  
Truncks avait il déjà la faculté de sentir la force des gens ? Ce serait incroyable... Les saiyens l'étonneront toujours...  
  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...  
  
- Mais tu m'as dit que papa était le plus fort...  
  
- C'est pas ça Truncks, c'est compliqué, on en reparlera, maintenant dors.  
  
- D'accord...  
  
Elle éteignit à nouveau la lumière et ferma doucement la porte. Elle repensait a ce que Truncks avait dit, Végéta n'était pas loin... Que faisait il exactement ? Les questions trottait dans son esprit. Elle alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Bulma s'avança ensuite vers son lit et s'allongea en regardant le plafond puis elle soupira. Elle en avait plus que marre de cette situation, elle priait pour que si Végéta n'était pas loin comme l'avait dit son fils rentre vite a la maison, après tout c'était sa maison a lui aussi... Elle se déshabilla et revêtit une chemise de Végéta qui lui allait vraiment trop grande et se coucha... Un homme sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin regardait la dernière chambre de Capsule Corp. s'éteindre...  
  
A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2   
  
En fin d'après midi, C18 s'en alla et Bulma rangea son labo. Son père était allé voir Truncks et Bulma à la fin de son rangement se rendit a la cuisine prendre un café quand la sonnette de la porte retentit a nouveau.  
  
- Qui ça peut bien être encore ?  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte aucun robot n'avait encore ouvert, elle râla.  
  
- A quoi vous servez tas de ferrailles !  
  
Elle regarda sur l'écran qui se trouvait à droite de la grande porte d'entrée et découvrit Yamcha, elle ouvrit la porte.  
  
- Hello Bulma !  
  
- Yamcha qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, je vais bien.  
  
- Désolé, alors ?  
  
- J'ai même plus le droit de passer te voir ? Dit en esquissant un sourire.  
  
- Généralement tu téléphones, ai je tord ? Ca cache quelque chose !  
  
- Perspicace comme d'habitude.  
  
- Ta copine t'a lâch ! C'est ça ?  
  
- Ouais...  
  
- Entres.  
  
Yamcha entra dans la grande maison et ils allèrent vers la cuisine où ils s'essayèrent autour de la table.  
  
- Racontes ! Fit elle impatiente.  
  
- Ben... Elle m'a lâché pour son ex...  
  
- Son ex ?! C'est qu'elle tenait à lui !  
  
- Merci tu me remonte le morale ! Constata son meilleur ami.  
  
- C'est à ça que servent les amis ! Dit elle en souriant.  
  
- Très drôle !  
  
- Allons, ne t'en fais pas, tu en trouveras une autre.  
  
- J'en ai déjà trouvé une mais j'ai gaspillé ma chance, il y a longtemps...  
  
- Ah bon !? Qui est ce ?  
  
Yamcha regarda les yeux océans de Bulma et s'y plongea, Bulma tourna la tête comprenant qui était cette personne.  
  
- Yamcha, nous deux c'est fini depuis longtemps, il n'y avait plus aucune affinité ...  
  
- Tu vas me dire qu'avec l'autre meurtrier tu en as ?  
  
- Yamcha ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !  
  
Elle le foudroya du regard et il fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Tu te rappelle quand Géro le cyborg a tiré sur ton avion qui t'as sauv ? Ton fils heureusement !  
  
- Ne te mêles pas de ça.  
  
- Il t'a abandonné avec un gosse, c'est dégueulasse !  
  
- Ce n'est pas un terrien, il a du mal à s'adapter à cette vie ! C'est normal qu'il veuille prendre du recul ! Rétorqua t elle.  
  
Bulma avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne pouvait pensait que Yamcha puisse dire ça, elle se leva.  
  
- Tu lui a offert un toit et il s'est servit de toi pour assouvir ses désirs, je ne ferais jamais une telle chose.  
  
- Tais toi ! Tu n'as aucun droit de le juger ! Et d'abord tu n'as pas fait ça tu as fait pire ! Tu cours après toutes les filles que tu croises ! Tu en a même dragué sous mon nez ! C'est répugnant !  
  
- Tu étais jalouse dès que je parlais à une fille que je connaissais...  
  
- Un peu trop ! Le coupa t elle en colère.  
  
Bulma s'appuya sur l'évier et regarda le mur, Yamcha baissa la tête vers la table.  
  
- Bulma arrêtons là, ça ne sert a rien, je suis désolé.  
  
- Je sais mais ça avait besoin de sortir...  
  
Elle renifla et elle attrapa un mouchoir.  
  
- Tu n'as pas a dire ça Yamcha, on est plus ensemble, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre et si j'aime Végéta c'est pas ton problème, c'est clair ?  
  
- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas envi de perdre notre amitié.  
  
- Moi non plus.  
  
Il se leva et se rapprocha de Bulma qui s'engouffra dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et il la lui caressa. Elle se dégagea enfin puis il commença à partir mais Bulma le rattrapa.  
  
- J'ai un service à te demander.  
  
- Oui je t'écoute.  
  
- Truncks a envi d'apprendre à se battre et je me suis dit que tu pourrais lui apprendre les bases des arts martiaux.  
  
- Et perdre la vie ? Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.  
  
- Comment ? Truncks ne peut pas te tuer, il est trop jeune.  
  
- Non mais il a un père qui ne m'aime pas beaucoup et c'est réciproque.  
  
- Mais Végéta est loin, enfin je crois...  
  
- Peut être mais je ne préfère pas, Végéta voudra certainement l'entraîner lui même.  
  
- Bien comme tu veux...  
  
- Salut Bulma.  
  
- Ouais salut...  
  
Bulma ne comprit pas la réaction de Yamcha, Végéta lui faisait réellement peur mais pourquoi ? Il n'était pas la... Bizarre. Elle s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine et alluma une cigarette.  
  
A suivre... 


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
Truncks était dans le jardin et regardait autour de lui, il avait sentit la présence de Yamcha a la maison mais il sentait également une autre présence, une présence qu'il voudrait voir mais comment ? Il faudrait qu'il demande a quelqu'un de lui apprendre a voler. Peut être Sangohan ? Truncks marcha jusqu'au bord de la piscine puis il regarda le haut du grand bâtiment de Capsule Corp. mais il ne vit rien. Il regarda la piscine puis il vit dans le reflet quelque chose dans le ciel, il leva aussitôt la tête mais il n'y avait rien. La petite tête lavande revint dans le jardin et se souvint avoir vu Sangohan faire des mouvements de pieds et de bras puis essaya de les refaire. A un moment il leva tellement haut la jambe qu'il tomba a la renverse, c'est la qu'il entendit un rire, le petit garçon de presque 4 ans se releva et regarda autour de lui puis vers le ciel. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux, en effet, un homme se tenait dans les airs les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il était grand, brun et il avait l'air fort et fier. Truncks ne dit rien et observa un moment l'homme, il sentait cette présence qu'il avait déjà sentit auparavant et qui semblait si rassurante, c'était celle de son père. Cet inconnu au dessus de lui, dont il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir était son père.  
  
- Hey microbe ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu deviendras un vrai guerrier ! Dit l'homme d'une voix moqueuse.  
  
- Comme toi ? Dit Truncks d'un air intrigué.  
  
- Ouais comme moi, dit il plus sérieusement.  
  
- Apprends moi, s'il te plait ?  
  
Un bruit retentit derrière Truncks et celui ci tourna la tête pour découvrir sa mère qui sortait par la baie vitrée.  
  
- Truncks que fais tu ?  
  
Truncks releva la tête vers le ciel mais l'homme avait disparut, pourquoi était il parti ?  
  
- Qu'as tu vu ?  
  
- Il était la ! Cria le petit, hystérique.  
  
- Qui ça mon cœur ?  
  
- Papa... Dit il tristement.  
  
- Vraiment ? Tu as certainement rêv ?  
  
- Non, je te dis que je l'ai vu mais il est parti quand tu es arrivée !  
  
Truncks s'en alla, énervé par sa mère et rentra a la maison, pour une fois qu'il voyait son père ! C'était injuste... Bulma ne comprit pas et le regarda partir, son fils s'énervait rarement sauf quand il faisait un caprice. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis dans le ciel. Pourquoi ne se montre t il pas ? _Végéta ton fils a besoin de toi, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi fais le pour lui...._ Elle ferma les yeux et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison.

---

Bulma chercha son fils mais ne le trouva nulle part... Elle s'inquiéta puis elle arriva devant la salle de gravité et vit qu'il y avait le voyant rouge « occup » allumé. Elle ouvrit doucement la salle cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas rentrée a l'intérieur... Avant c'était pour venir chercher Végéta ou alors lui crier dessus ou bien réparer les dégâts qu'il avait commis. Elle regarda et vit son fils assit par terre les bras croisés qui fixait le mur, apparemment il boudait... Bulma entra et ferma la porte. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la salle était niquelle, elle l'avait entièrement refaite quand Végéta était parti, elle avait aussi augmenté la gravité, ce qui lui ferait certainement plaisir a son retour... Elle s'approcha du fils de Végéta et s'assit a coté de lui.  
  
- Truncks on n'a jamais vraiment parlé et je pense qu'il faut qu'on en parle...  
  
- ...  
  
- Bien, je vais le faire pour deux alors... Je sais qu'il te manque, il me manque à moi aussi mais... Il reviendra il faut du temps, c'est tout...  
  
- Il n'est pas loin puisque je l'ai vu...  
  
- Peut être mais...  
  
- Maman, je n'ai pas rêv ! J'ai vu papa !  
  
- ...  
  
- Pourquoi est il parti ? Il ne veut pas de moi ?  
  
_Plutôt il ne voulait pas de moi..._ pensa Bulma. Elle regarda la petite tête lavande, il avait presque 4 ans et on aurait dit qu'elle parlait avec un adolescent... Est ce que tous les saiyens étaient aussi doués à son age ? Elle soupira. Ton père est compliqué, tu comprendras plus tard... Mais je suis certaine qu'il voulait avoir un fils et il en a eu un, seulement il est dans une phase difficile...  
  
- Une phase difficile ?  
  
- Ca veut dire qu'il a besoin de rester seul pour réfléchir...  
  
- Il en met du temps pour réfléchir !  
  
Bulma rigola et Truncks la regarda d'un air surpris. Bulma s'arrêta et fixa son fils en esquissant un sourire. Truncks se méfia quand sa mère avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres c'est qu'elle préparait quelque chose... En effet Bulma se jeta sur lui et le chatouilla, Truncks ria aux éclats tout comme Bulma. Truncks s'éloigna vite de sa mère les larmes aux yeux... Bulma se releva.  
  
- Que dirais tu de commander des pizzas ?  
  
- Pizza ! Ouais !  
  
Truncks courut vers la sortie et sa mère le suivit en marchant. Elle sourit finalement elle s'en sortait bien...  
  
A suivre... 


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
  
- Que nous vaut la visite du prince des saiyens ? Demanda un grand homme à la peau verte.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Piccolo je ne viens pas te tuer aujourd'hui.  
  
- Vu ton état c'est plutôt normal, ricana le nameck.  
  
- J'ai assez de force pour t'exterminer Nameck !  
  
- Allons allons ! Nous sommes en temps de paix et puis si vous devez vous battre faites le ailleurs !  
  
Végéta regarda le jeune Dieu tout comme Piccolo. Végéta croisa les bras mais la douleur l'en empêcha, Dendé se rapprocha du blessé et plaça deux mains devant lui. Les blessures et la douleurs disparurent automatiquement. Végéta sourit a Dendé en guise de remerciement, celui ci se retira et se plaça a coté de Mr Popo.  
  
- Alors ? Demanda Piccolo.  
  
- Alors quoi ? Dit Végéta en faisant quelques mouvements de bras pour voir le résultat de sa guérison expresse.  
  
- Rien, dit Piccolo exaspéré en rentrant à l'intérieur du palais.  
  
Dendé fit signe à Mr Popo de faire de même puis regarda Végéta.  
  
- Que comptes tu faire ?  
  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ? Grogna Végéta.  
  
- Ca ne me regarde pas mais peut être qu'un jeune saiyen ayant un énorme potentiel aurait besoin des conseils d'un saiyen expérimenté...  
  
- Keuf ! Rien a foutre !  
  
- Ne dis pas ça, ta famille te manque sinon tu n'irai pas les voir en cachette ...  
  
Végéta oubliait parfois que le lutin vert voyait tout, c'était gênant pour lui...  
  
- Hmf ! Je dois m'entraîner, je n'ai pas le temps pour un gosse que je n'ai même pas voulut et une stupide femelle agaçante, tout ceci n'est que faiblesse...  
  
- Et pourtant, c'est difficile à croire mais tout le monde à ses faiblesses même le plus fier et orgueilleux des saiyens.  
  
- Tsk ! Il se retint pour ne pas étrangler sur place le jeune Dieu et il se retourna pour s'envoler.  
  
- Végéta ils ont besoin de toi comme tu as besoin d'eux...  
  
Mais Végéta l'ignora et s'envola vers l'immensité du ciel a une vitesse plus rapide que celle du son. Les dernières paroles du nameck trottait dans sa tête. _Pour qui il se prend ce nain de jardin ! J'ai besoin de personne ! Et je maudis cette planète !_ Végéta augmenta encore plus sa vitesse sous l'effet de la colère....

---

Bulma se réveilla dans son grand lit seule, c'est normal... Elle regarda son réveil qui indiquait 9h, elle avait dormit un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude mais ne le regretta pas. Elle s'étira et bailla bruyamment. Elle se leva ensuite puis il pensa à C18 et au travail qui l'attendait puis son petit Trucks qui devait mourir de faim.... Elle enfila un jean et un tee- shirt et descendit vers la cuisine mais Truncks n'y était pas. Bizarre..., pensa t elle puis elle entendit du bruit qui venait du jardin et alla voir ce qu'il se passait... Elle traversa la porte et découvrit son fils qui donnait des coups de poings aux robots qui entretenaient le jardin.  
  
- Truncks ! Tu es devenu fou !  
  
- Maman ?  
  
Bulma se rapprocha de son fils et regarda l'état de ses mains très amochées mais pas ensanglantées...  
  
- Que t'ont fait les robots ?  
  
- Euh... Je voulais qu'ils s'entraînent avec moi ...  
  
- Truncks ! Les robots ne servent pas pour le combat mais pour le jardin ! Et puis tu es trop jeune pour te battre !  
  
- Mais non, je suis fort, regarde ils sont en morceaux !  
  
- Truncks qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Maintenant rentres crapule !  
  
Le petit garcon baissa les yeux en froncent les sourcils mécontent et rentra en traînant des pieds a l'intérieur de la maison. Bulma soupira et regarda les débris de ses robots, elle avait a présent du travail supplémentaire.... Mais ce qui l'inquiéta c'est que Truncks était comme son père et elle, une tête de mule et qu'il ne renoncerait pas au combat... Elle voudrait tellement que Végéta revienne, Truncks aurait une autorité masculine... Il a besoin d'un père... Elle pensa soudainement au fait que si Truncks se mettait en colère peut être qu'il ferait sauter la maison.... Elle se hata de demander a d'autres robots de nettoyer le chantier et alla retrouvait son fils qui s'était installé a la table. Il mangeait rapidement comme un vrai saiyen tout ce que lui donnait un robot... Il n'avait que 4 ans et il mangeait presque autant que son père... Elle s'assit et prit une tasse de café tout en observant son fils...

---  
  
Bulma était dans son labo et travaillait sur le projet qu'avait trouvé son père pour que C18 ait un enfant... Il allait lui implanter un fœtus dans une machine spécialement qui permettrait son développement puis après son humanité prendrait la relève mais toujours sous l'œil de Bulma et son père Truncks arriva au labo avec détermination.  
  
- Maman, tu veux pas me fabriquer un robot qui pourrait se battre avec moi ?  
  
- Truncks je t'ai déjà dit non !  
  
- Mais c'est pas juste ! Je veux devenir aussi fort que Sangohan et papa !  
  
- Tu le deviendra en temps voulut, dit elle sévèrement.  
  
- Non maintenant !  
  
Bulma le regarda d'un air autoritaire mais Truncks la fixa sans aucune hésitation... Le regard de son père...  
  
- Truncks ne me forces pas à me fâcher...  
  
- Je veux apprendre à me battre ! Insista le petite garçon.  
  
- Il faut d'abord que tu apprennes à attendre...  
  
- Non je veux pas attendre !  
  
- Truncks maintenant stop! C'est non un point final !  
  
- Je te déteste ! Je comprends pourquoi papa est parti !  
  
Le petit garçon s'en alla en courant les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Bulma se leva et courut derrière lui. Le temps qu'elle comprenne qu'il était partit dehors, il était déjà loin... Elle courut dehors sur le bord de la route mais elle ne vit rien, il courait plus vite qu'elle. Elle cria son nom mais rien en retour, les larmes montèrent et l'angoisse s'empara d'elle puis elle retourna a l'intérieur demander de l'aide...  
  
A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 5

**Merci à tous pour ces ptites reviews!!! Ca ma fait drolement plaisir!! Pensez à m'en laisser d'autres pour me dire ce que vous en pensez mais tout d'abord voici le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture...**

Chapitre 5

- ... Il n'a pas voulut m'écouter ... il est ... (snif) il est aussi têtu que moi... (snif).  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bulma, Yamcha et moi on va le retrouver, rassura Sangohan  
  
Bulma était assise sur le canapé dans les bras de Yamcha et en face debout Sangohan était près à retrouver Truncks. Yamcha se leva a son tour et il se dirigea avec Sangohan vers la sortie suivit de Bulma.  
  
- Il est tout petit, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais pas...  
  
- Il est petit mais c'est le fils de Végéta, affirma Sangohan.  
  
- On y va...Dit Yamcha prêt à s'envoler.  
  
Sangohan et Yamcha s'envolèrent et partirent dans une direction opposée. Bulma s'adossa au mur de la maison et ne put s'empêcher de revoir son fils avec cette colère, surtout ces derniers mots qui flottaient dans sa tête... _Je te déteste ! Je comprends pourquoi papa est parti !_ Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues... Comment elle avait pu en arriver la... 

---

Truncks courait sans s'arrêter il ne savait où... Il était dans la grande ville mais il n'était jamais allé seul... Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais Truncks les bousculaient sur son passage... Les larmes coulaient à flots et ses yeux étaient rouges... Il était en colère et triste à la fois... Il avait envi de tout détruire, il ressentait une grande force en lui, il n'avait jamais sentit ça auparavant... Il remarqua aussi qu'il courait plus vite que d'habitude... Il traversa des rues manquant de se faire renverser par une voiture et des gens criaient en sa direction mais il les ignora... Il arriva à la sortie de la ville en moins de deux et il n'était pas fatigué puis il finit par s'arrêter dans une plaine immense et s'asseya par terre en pleurant.  
  
- Hey microbe qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?  
  
Truncks reconnut cette voix, il se leva et se retourna vers l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui. Il essuya difficilement ses larmes et regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant lui les bras croisés et l'air hautain.  
  
- Je suis parti... Dit il en reniflant.  
  
- Oui je vois ça mais je crois qu'un gosse de ton âge devrait être avec sa mère et pas ici.  
  
- J'ai pas envi d'être avec elle...  
  
- Alors tu t'es enfuit en pleurnichant ? C'est pas très malin... Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?  
  
- Elle veut pas que j'apprenne à me battre.... Mais toi oui ?  
  
- Hm... Le combat n'est pas un jeu, c'est dangereux pour les microbes de ton âge...  
  
- Mais je suis déjà fort !  
  
- Vraiment ? Alors peut être que tu peux faire ça ?  
  
Végéta lança une boule d'énergie dans les arbres les plus proches, une grande explosion en sortit et Truncks resta sidéré... A ce moment là, Sangohan et Yamcha alertaient par l'aura de Végéta arrivèrent pas loin d'eux.  
  
- Qu'est ce que fait Végéta ?! Il ne va pas le tuer quand même ?!  
  
- Yamcha voulut se rapprochait mais Sangohan le retint.  
  
- Laisses Yamcha à moins que tu ne veuilles que Végéta te tue ?  
  
- Alors vas y ! On ne peut pas laisser Truncks entre les mains de ce monstre sanguinaire !  
  
- Je ne ferais rien, Végéta est son père et il a le droit de recevoir une leçon...  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
- Truncks est trop jeune pour le combat et comme il ne cédera pas facilement je pense que si Végéta lui fait peur, il abandonnera.  
  
- Là c'est toi qui me fais peur ! Les leçons de Végéta ne doivent pas être marrantes ! Le pauvre gosse !  
  
- Je sais mais ça ne regarde que lui...  
  
Sangohan et Yamcha restèrent à l'écart regardant la scène, Végéta ayant remarqué leur présence surtout celle du fils aîné de son rival sourit et regarda attentivement son fils qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
  
- Ceci aurait pu tué quelqu'un, donc imagines toi à la place de ces arbres...  
  
Truncks avala sa salive difficilement et n'osa pas regarder son père.  
  
- Alors ? Tu veux voir ce que ça ferait sur toi ?  
  
Bien sûr Végéta ne le ferait pas, ça le tuerait et il aurait surtout la terrienne sur le dos, il l'imaginait déjà entrain de lui passer un savon... Mais pourquoi pensait il à elle ? Après tout il s'en fichait et pourtant... Truncks baissa les yeux, son père avait raison il n'aurait pas résisté face à une telle puissance... Il se sentit bête d'avoir fait tant d'histoires... Sentir cette force en lui l'avait rendu supérieur mais il était encore jeune et il devait apprendre au fur et à mesure...  
  
- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Hm... Je jugerais en temps voulu quand tu devras apprendre les bases du combat après tout c'est ton héritage...  
  
- Tu vas rentrer alors ??? Dit Truncks, le visage rayonnant.  
  
- Hmf ! Je ne suis pas vraiment parti...  
  
Il s'étonna de cette dernière phrase mais c'est vrai qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui et ça depuis longtemps... Il s'approcha du petit garçon qui souriait et le pris dans ses bras d'une façon maladroite et s'envola en passant au dessus de Yamcha et Sangohan.  
  
- Déguerpissez si vous tenez à votre vie !  
  
Végéta s'envola rapidement vers la Capsule et Yamcha s'emporta.  
  
- Pfff ! Quel imbécile ! S'il croit que j'ai peur !  
  
Sangohan sourit et décolla du sol suivit de Yamcha .  
  
- C'est vrai quoi ! Tu es bien plus fort que lui !  
  
- Peut être... Mais tu n'as pas sentit sa puissance ? Elle a augmenté depuis Cell...  
  
- Pff.. Il n'arrivera jamais à dépasser ton père...  
  
- Seul Dendé le sait...  
  
Sangohan le salua et repartit vers sa maison où sa mère devait l'attendre avec impatience pour lui rappeler de faire ses devoirs. Yamcha partit chez lui en repensant aux paroles de Sangohan... Si Végéta devenait plus fort que Sangohan ou même Sangoku, redeviendrait il le saiyen sanguinaire d'antan et détruirait il la Terre ? Yamcha frissonna à cette pensée et accéléra pour rentrer plus vite chez lui....  
  
A suivre ... 


	7. Epilogue

_Eh oui, vous avez bien lut, c'est le dernier chapitre.... Merci pour toutes ces rewiews ça m'a fait drolement plaisir...._

**Epilogue  
**  
Bulma était dans le salon et faisait les 100 pas, elle n'avait pas prévenu ses parents pour ne pas monter la tension de l'angoisse. Pourquoi Sangohan et Yamcha mettaient autant de temps ? Ca devenait insupportable... Soudain elle entendit du bruit et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa grande maison.  
  
- Ah enfin ! Vous l'avez trou...vé... Balbutia t elle en découvrant celui qui tenait son fils.  
  
Elle resta figée sur place n'en croyant pas ses yeux, la bouche ouverte. Végéta resta là a la regarder avec son regard inexpressif.  
  
- Tiens, il s'est endormi pendant le trajet.  
  
Végéta lui tendit son fils et Bulma l'attrapa. Elle regarda Truncks avec soulagement puis ensuite Végéta. Il était sale et sa tenue de combat était en lambeaux mais il était toujours aussi beau. En temps normal, elle l'aurait envoyé prendre une bonne douche mais il y avait plus important...  
  
- Est ce que... tu restes ? Demanda t elle se préparant à la réponse.  
  
- Bien que dehors je n'entende pas tes jérémiades, c'est le seul endroit sur cette misérable planète qui ait le maximum de confort et une salle de gravité...  
  
Elle sourit, elle était tellement heureuse de le voir que sa remarque ne lui déplut pas au contraire, ça lui avait manqué.  
  
- Tu dois avoir faim, tu sais où est la cuisine...  
  
Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et se dirigea vers la chambre de Truncks. Végéta la regarda partir, elle n'était pas en colère contre lui... Il s'autorisa à sourire et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
  
---  
  
Bulma ferma la chambre de Truncks doucement et s'en alla parcourant les couloirs en sautillant de joie, elle aurait voulut crier mais elle aurait réveillé son bout de chou. Elle alla dans sa chambre, prépara des vêtements propres pour son homme et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir. Elle ajusta ses cheveux et se redonna un coup de mascara... Il était de retour ! Elle voulait être belle pour lui... Elle finit par sortir de la chambre et elle le vit entrer dans la salle de gravité. Elle le regarda de l'encadrement de la porte, il parcourait chaque coin de la salle du regard puis il regarda le moniteur de la gravité. Bulma sourit savant que ça lui faisait plaisir, il tourna la tête vers elle.  
  
- C'est pas mal.  
  
- Je prends ça pour un compliment.  
  
Il la regarda longuement, elle finit par baisser las yeux se sentant gênée. Elle ne savait quoi dire, il était enfin là et elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.  
  
- Comment as tu trouvé Truncks ?  
  
- C'est un saiyen, j'ai sentit son aura.  
  
_Ben oui ! L'aura ! Suis je bête !? Bulma l'émotion te fait dire n'importe quoi..._ Pensa t elle en lui faisant un sourire géné.  
  
- Et pourquoi es tu allé le chercher ?  
  
- Je suis son père, non ?  
  
Elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui sans le lâcher du regard, il avait enfin avoué que Truncks était son fils, il l'avait toujours nié jusqu'ici... Quelque chose avait changé chez le prince des saiyen qui plaisait énormément à Bulma. Ils étaient maintenant très proche l'un de l'autre...  
  
- Est ce que tu vas l'entraîner ?  
  
- Bien sûr, il deviendra plus fort que le fils de Carot...  
  
Elle le regarda inquiète, il comprit son sentiment.  
  
- Mais seulement quand je le déciderais, reprit il.  
  
Elle sourit se sentant soulager et finit par se serrer contre son torse, il l'enveloppa de ses bras.  
  
- Tu m'as terriblement manqué... Dit elle en se serrant fort contre lui.  
  
Il lui caressa la tête maladroitement et elle comprit que c'était pour dire la même chose...  
  
_Tout est redevenu normal... Je sens qu'à partir de maintenant tout ira pour le mieux..._  
  
**_Moi: Ben oui, c'est la fin (snif!!!).J'espère que ma fic vous aura plus. J'ai tourné pas mal de temps en rond pour trouver une bonne fin alors ne m'en veuillez pas... En tout cas, je tiens à dire que j'adore ce manga et que j'espère être restée dans l'esprit des persos. Donc voilà laissez moi une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou si vous me maudissez... lol._**


End file.
